Vientos de Otoño
by Nia-sama
Summary: El pasado de Haruka contado por ella misma frente a la tumba de su padre.


**Vientos de Otoño**

Ésa tarde definía todo el otoño, los colores anaranjados, las hojas caídas y el viento... a pesar del bello paisaje, a ella no parecía importarle, caminaba con indiferencia e ignoraba el hermoso atardecer que ante ella se formaba.

Después de un caminar un rato, por fin llegó a su destino, por dentro sus sentimientos se mezclaban entre huir o quedarse, sus lentes oscuros ocultaban unos ojos ansiosos de volver a verlo... aunque sea su recuerdo.

Sus rodillas temblaban cuando trató de incarse, guardó sus lentes en su chaqueta y fijó su mirada en la lápida frente a ella: Tenou Akira... persona admirable, querido amigo, amado padre. Las pocas lágrimas que pudieron salir fueron detenidas por el paso rápido de su mano; respiró profundo y colocó el ramo de rosas blancas que llevaba consigo.

Después de un rato de silencio y una pequeña plegaria, habla en voz baja y calmada:

"_Hola, papá. Hace tiempo que no vengo a hablar contigo, son años de no hablarte, pero sé que sabes porque, mi doble identidad no me da mucho tiempo libre, pero ahora que las cosas se calmaron un poco y después de revivir, supe que tenía que venir contigo. ¿Sabes? Hoy que es tu cumpleaños, como no te puedo dar un regalo común, creo que lo que te diré, será más importante que cualquier otro, son cosas que siempre he apreciado que nunca te pude agradecer y lo que siempre te he querido decir, pero creo que empezaré con esto... te amo, y te doy gracias por tu amor, eres el único hombre que en verdad amo y amaré. Quiero que sepas, que contigo a mi lado, era como tener una gran familia, para mí, tú fuiste más que suficiente, siempre hacías doble papel, pero la verdad... nunca noté la diferencia. Tal vez ahora te enteraste que sé que mi "madre" nunca murió, es curiosa la forma en que lo noté, en tus ojos, esos expresivos ojos te delataban cuando me contabas de ella. Esas lágrimas nunca fueron de cariño, llorabas pues era la única forma en que el dolor salía de ti. En verdad, nunca me gustó que me hablaras de ella, me contabas su vida como si hubiera sido una clase de mártir, pero si lo fue¿qué hacíamos solo los dos?. Había muchas mujeres detrás de ti, pero sé que nunca les correspondiste porque no querías dejarme sola, y no porque no eran adecuadas para mí. Ahora que lo pienso, empezaste a decirme eso después de lo que te dije cuando me contaste cuando se enteraron de que nacería..._

FLASHBACK

_Una pequeña niña de seis años y cabello color arena sujetado en una larga trenza que llegaba a su cintura, escuchaba a su padre, un hombre joven, apuesto, con ojos azules y cabello castaño, la poca luz entraba en una pequeña y vieja casa se reflejaba en él..._

- ...esa tarde fue simplemente maravillosa, me abrazó y la besé dos veces, uno para ella y otro para ti, los dos prometimos que nunca dejaríamos de amarte aunque estuviéramos en los cielos...

- Papá... - lo interrumpió la niña- ¿no crees que... que si en verdad ella... me hubiera querido, ella no... no... - la niña bajo la cabeza y hablaba con miedo-

- Si, Haruka... - su padre empezó a temer de lo que le diría su hija-

- ...no hubiera huido... - respondió en voz baja y rápidamente, pues también dudaba de lo que decía-

- ¿QUÉ?- su padre sólo sintió un gran escalofrío en todo su cuerpo y su mente se puso en blanco-

- N... Nada, me voy, tengo algo quehacer en el taller, te veo en la noche- Haruka salió corriendo y con el corazón latiendo tan rápido como sus piernas le permitían correr, mientras dejaba a su padre sin saber que hacer o decir.

FLASHBACK

_" Lo supuse por mi misma, pero también mis tíos me hacían recordarlo cada día que viví con ellos, pero eso mejor te lo cuento después. Acabo de recordar un lugar de mi niñez que fue como mi segundo hogar, ahí pasaba toda la tarde después de la escuela. Talvez nunca supe como comportarme como una niña normal, pero si aprendí como reparar un motor¿recuerdas el Taller Masaki, donde trabajabas? Estoy segura que fue ahí dónde me 'inculcaste' tu amor por los autos y la pasión por las carreras. Recuerdo que mientras otras niñas escuchaban cuentos de hadas para dormir, tú y todos tus compañeros me contaban historias sobre pilotos de carreras que hacían grandes hazañas para llegar a ser los mejores. Cuando hicieron la antena para televisión, esos dos días que pudimos ver televisión sin pagar y por todo el tiempo que quisimos, fueron dos de los días más divertidos de mi vida. Esos dos días casi no trabajaron, pero tu jefe, el Sr. Masaki-san también veía la televisión con nosotros, tampoco se enojó cuando llegó la policía y estuvo encarcelado. Todos los que trabajaban ahí y la esposa del Masaki-san eran muy buenos y yo los quise mucho, fueron como mi familia... no, fueron mi familia. Me ayudaban con mis tareas, me celebraban mis cumpleaños, todavía conservo la figura del carro de carreras a escala, y sobre todo, me enseñaron a pelear, eso si que me ha servido, siempre me enseñaron a defenderme con palabras y si no era suficiente, estaban los puños. Nunca les importó que fuera niña, supongo que a ti te molestaba un poco, pero en verdad lo necesitaba. Todos los niños en la escuela querían pelear conmigo para ver si me podían vencer... no me podía negar. Tuve muchos problemas por eso, pero se burlaban de ti y eso no lo podía soportar, de mí, podían decir lo que fuera, que me vestía como hombre, no teníamos dinero para vestidos, que hablaba mal, vivía con hombres adultos todo el día, que no me comportaba como una dama y que parecía un hombre¡mírame ahora, pero me enfurecía cuando decían que eras un bueno para nada, un pobre, un holgazán... era algo que hacía por inercia. Nunca me he arrepentido de lo que soy ni de lo que fui, ni mucho menos de lo que tú fuiste para mí._

_ "En verdad, tuve una niñez hermosa, que yo creo que cualquier niño millonario hubiese envidiado. Por cierto, no es que no me gustara nuestra casa, era pequeña, si, pero solo éramos dos personas, de nada serviría una casa gigantesca. Lo que más recuerdo son las tardes de verano debajo del árbol de sakura en el patio, era tan refrescante, cuando florecía, incluso invitábamos a tus amigos del taller; el ir y venir de las hojas con el viento... no necesitaba nada más. Tal vez no pasaba mucho tiempo en ella porque no me gusta estar encerrada; iba a correr por el parque y podía pasar horas haciéndolo sin parar, me sentía tan libre como ahora, con el viento en mi rostro y su leve canción en mis oídos... es una sensación que aún siento al correr y al conducir._

_ "Supongo que aun el correr no sirvió de mucho cuando tuviste el accidente, ése accidente que te dejó en ésa estúpida silla de ruedas y por lo que empezó todo, y que marcó mi vida para siempre. Ésa noche en el hospital no pude dormir nada, el miedo que tenía de perderte no me permitía dormir. Te vi todo un año perdiendo fuerzas poco a poco, lo único que no dejaste que se dispersara, fue el brillo en tus ojos, que cuando los miraba me hacía pensar que de un día a otro te levantarías y todo volvería a ser como antes. De nuevo, el sentir el viento mientras corría me hacía sentir como si mis problemas desaparecieran, yo solo corría más y más rápido, pero tan rápido como se iban, al detenerme el viento daba vuelta y regresaba lo que se había llevado consigo. Como no podías trabajar, el dinero para las medicinas se fue acabando, así como las esperanzas de volver a verte sano. Masaki-san y los otros nos ofrecían dinero, decían que era un pequeño pago por todo lo que les habías dado, nunca lo aceptaste y hubo un tiempo en que te culpé por hacerlo, pero aunque lo hubieras hecho, el final no hubiese cambiado. Y así, éste mismo día, hace casi diez años, con el mismo paisaje de otoño, llegué de la escuela, y fue ahí donde el brillo de tus ojos se terminó... "_

Los ojos de Haruka por fin pudieron liberar las lágrimas guardadas desde que abrió su corazón, un par de minutos llorando ayudaban más que horas hablando, ella lo sabía, así que solo cerró sus ojos y se abrazó a sí misma.

Y como si el viento supiera de su dolor, una ráfaga la abrigó con sus vientos fríos de otoño, pero ella le sintió como si fueran los brazos más cálidos que nadie le hubiera podido ofrecer en ése momento.

Limpió su cara y respirando profundamente se preparó para seguir platicando:

_ "Ése día ha sido más difícil de vencer que todos los enemigos juntos a los que he enfrentado. El día que te enterraron fue el único en el que el mundo me ha visto usar un vestido, supongo que te hubiera gustado verme usar uno, lástima que fue la fecha menos indicada. Esa noche me quede a dormir con los Masaki, toda la noche esperé con los ojos abiertos el despertar, pero esa vez ni el viento me pudo ayudar. Cuando fui a la escuela, ni un poco de respeto pudieron guardar mis compañeros, todo el día me dijeron huérfana, pero a la salida, un grupo de niños me siguieron y cuando te mencionaron, solamente pude arrojar mis libros, llorar y golpearlos hasta que mi corazón dejara de hacérmelo a mi. Todos corrieron, pero alcancé a uno, lo derribe, y cuando estaba a punto de golpearlo, me vio con ojos de miedo, y solo lo arrojé lejos, él corrió, pero por primera vez en mi vida yo no pude hacerlo. Al otro día, los profesores me regañaron toda la mañana y me expulsaron de la escuela. No recuerdo nada de lo que me dijeron, yo solo miraba al piso, mi mente estaba en blanco, no podía escuchar nada; pero cuando se calmaron y hablaron entre ellos, escuché que uno le decía a otro que uno de los niños a los que golpee, había dicho que apareció un extraño símbolo en mi frente, ahora sé que símbolo era. En lo único que pude pensar el resto del día fue en eso, y ahora solo quisiera poder pasar un día sin mencionar algo sobre el tema._

_ "Entonces, como si fuera castigo, llegaron mis tíos Osamu y Miki,_ _yo creo que pensaron que tenías una pensión millonaria o algo así, porque pelearon mucho por mi custodia; los señores Masaki también pelearon por mí. Ellos siempre habían sido muy buenos conmigo, y como nunca tuvieron hijos se encariñaron conmigo y creo que yo también. Pero el que yo quisiera estar con ellos no bastó, me llevaron de Tokio a Hiroshima, cuando me despedí de todos los del taller, fue tan difícil como cuando me despedí de ti esa mañana antes de ir a la escuela; La Sra. Masaki me dio algo de dinero, pero mis tíos se lo quedaron. Mis tíos en verdad se decepcionaron cuando vieron que no les llegaba prácticamente nada de dinero por mí, y cuando vieron que no valía la pena quedarse conmigo, se desquitaban diciéndome bastarda, que eras un holgazán y que mi vida no valía nada... hubo un momento en que me sentí tan sola que empecé a creer que era cierto, pero de alguna forma, cuando veía las estrellas, me recordaban tanto a tus ojos y sentía de nuevo ese sentimiento de que todavía iba a cambiar. Ése tiempo que pasé con ellos, vi con los ojos de una niña de diez años, cuanta maldad puede haber en las personas, parecía que todo lo que me habías enseñado sobre la fe en las personas no valía nada sino tenías dinero, todo lo que representaste para mí, como persona y como padre, era suplantado por todo el odio, rencor y avaricia de los que tanto me protegiste. Una noche, solamente tome lo que quedaba de mi vida pasada y huí para siempre de ellos. Esa noche, me prometí a mi misma que le haría al mundo un gran cambio, en el que todo sería perfecto, y empezaría conmigo. Siempre quise ser como tú, un hombre de amor y fe, que cuidaba de los demás aunque ni se lo pidieran y que velaría por su bien y por el de todo el mundo a su alrededor, empecé a creer que no importaba que algunos sufrieran si se podía salvar a los demás y a su futuro. No recuerdo de donde saqué esas tijeras, solo recuerdo que corté mi cabello, y hasta ahora no lo he dejado crecer._

_ "De los diez a los trece años, pasé viviendo de casa en casa de parientes, de ciudad en ciudad, nadie me quería con ellos, me veían como un estorbo y como un fenómeno loco, y no los culpo, para mí ellos también eran un estorbo para lo que tenía planeado. Esos tres años estuve buscando un poco del amor que tuve, pero solo encontré rechazo, incomprensión y odio. Me volví una persona fría que se obsesionó con lograr un bien, pero en mis planes la única manera de lograrlo era haciendo daño a otros._

_"Cuando tuve el dinero suficiente para viajar a Tokio, el primer lugar al que fui, fue al taller, pero en vez de eso estaba un supermercado, los vecinos me dijeron que los señores Masaki se mudaron a Hokkaido, pues el taller quebró; aún los sigo buscando para agradecerles. Después, busqué nuestra casa, pero solo encontré escombros, la demolieron para construir condominios; fui a lo que se suponía era nuestro patio, y me asusté al ver a nuestro árbol de sakura talado desde la raíz y con sus ramas prácticamente secas, no lo podía creer, pero empecé a buscar algo de lo que hubiese quedado de él, así que supongo que reconoces el árbol de sakura detrás de ti. Llegué donde tus compañeros del taller, ninguno me reconoció a la primera, se asustaron al ver mi nuevo aspecto, pero aunque les dio miedo preguntar porque lucía como un chico, después que entendieron que seguía siendo Haruka, no les importó. Todos fueron muy amables, me prestaron dinero suficiente como para rentar un apartamento y seguir con la secundaria, me consiguieron un trabajo y me quedé a vivir en Tokio._

_ "En esos como cinco años, me sucedieron tantas cosas, me convertí en estrella de atletismo de mi escuela; cumplí nuestro sueño, después de mucho pelear, me dejaron correr autos, gané el respeto de otros contrincantes y premios que no me gustó ganarlos porque llegué en primer lugar, sino porque demostré que podía. Y después de mucho buscar el amor que me dijiste existía, el vino a mí, encontré a Michiru. Ella ha sido tan importante en mi vida como tú, me enseñó que siempre hay esperanza, y la manera en que podía lograr el cambio que quería lograr en el mundo, desde entonces somos una pareja y lo seguiremos siendo. También conocí a Usagi, o Bombón, como quieras decirle, me hizo recordar todo lo que tú me enseñaste, la fe y el amor en las personas son algo que nunca se termina, solo se interrumpe. He peleado suficientes batallas y perdido demasiado, y aunque lo he recuperado, hasta ahora entiendo que el gran cambio que quiero lograr en el mundo, no es solo exterminar al mal ni mucho menos sacrificando vidas, sino en creer y proteger a las personas que pueden lograr un cambio creyendo en si mismas, que en sí, es todo el mundo._

_ "Papá, sigo pensando que hubiera pasado si todavía estuvieras conmigo, y sé que el presente no hubiera cambiado, no significa que no eres una gran presencia en mi, eres la única, pero éste es mi destino y te prometo que estarás orgulloso de mí. No sabes cuánto te amo y te amaré, no importa cuánto tiempo pase, siempre serás mi ídolo a seguir. Sé que cuando logre un cambio, serás el primero en saberlo, y cuando me quieras felicitar, solo manda al viento, y sabré que eres tú. Adiós, papá."_

Haruka se levantó, besó su dedo y lo posó sobre el pasto. Empezó a caminar a la salida, se sintió libre, como si hubiera dejado una gran carga, pero a la vez, sentía un vacío dentro de sí. Pero sabía que no estaba sola, tenía a sus amigas, tenía a Michiru y tenía al viento...

Ok, esta fue mi primer historia de cualquier anime. Tenia 10 años cuando se me ocurrio pero la termine hasta los doce¿por qué publicarla cuando tengo 18? Por que me daba penita, pero si algo he aprendido con los años, es que el internet el mejor medio para hacer el ridiculo sin represalias. Ojala les guste esta historia de mi personaje favorito de Sailor Moon, nos vemos pronto.


End file.
